


Digimon digital heroes

by Pokestar21



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Bearmon is called kumamon, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 23:00:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13534356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokestar21/pseuds/Pokestar21





	1. Awakening

There's a light. It's bright. There's a boy eyes of blue, hair of black. He's floating in nothingness. His name jake. Suddenly a voice starts talking. It says "jake only you and your friends can save the world". And then it fades into darkness. Leaving jake suspended in nothingness.  
Then there was an annoying voice that kept saying wake. He thought it was his brother so he said "shut up Aaron". The voice then replied "I'm not called Aaron my names coronomon" that then made jake rise so quickly that he hit the ceiling. "your a digimon!" jake exclaimed. "so at the moment there's 7 billion of us on earth" coronomon answered. "How come no one panicking?" jake asked. "well we just appeared at midnight" coronomon replied. "well I'm going to get ready for school" jake said. "wait! You can't go alone" coronomon exclaimed. "Why?" jake asked. "you need a digivice" coronomon replied. "OK..." jake answered. He picked up the digivice it was red with coronomon face on it. "OK so to put me in the digivice say digidownload and get me out say digiupload, got it?" coronomon explained. Jake then said "digidownload" and left coronomon in the digivice. This annoyed coronomon. Luckily the digivice censored swearing so all you could hear was "you beeping beepbag!". Jake then replied "I'll let you out later" . This annoyed coronomon. Getting to school was simple for though he realise other people had digiviceses and the mass amount of digimon. Eventually jake recognised his friend Daniel. Daniel had blue eyes and blonde hair and about the same height as jake. "hey Daniel" jake said as he ran up to him. "oh jake" he replied "why don't you have a stalker?". The digimon next then. "I am not a stalker I'm a digimon and my names solarmon" it said grudgingly. "well my stalkers in this device" jake said. There was then a burst of anger as coronomon shouted "I am not a beeping stalker and when I beeping get out here I'm going wreck your beeping ass!" everyone except jake was shocked by this outburst. Jake then said casually "let's get form" and then they set of. When they arrived at form everybody else was surrounded by various creatures. Most of the digimon were moaning that there not stalkers. It was there that jake and Daniel saw there friend isaac. Isaac looked at them and said "hi" and they went over to him. He then started to say "Where's your..." before jake cutting him of say "he's in here and don't use that word it triggers him". "what stalker?" he replied and jake instantly put his fingers in his ears just before coronomon outburst of "I'm not a beeping stalker!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!". This shout had the effect of startling everybody so much that they fell of there chairs. This caused jake to decide to let coronomon out. This caused a scene due to the fact they didn't know you could do this. "what the hell did you just do?" Isaac asked. "it's in the instructions if you read them" jake replied. "oh" Isaac said. After this their form tutor came in and told them that everyone would have to go to the playground. As they walked to the playground people were discussing why they could be there. When they arrived the entire year was there. Everyone stood there wondering what they were there for. This was until a screen appeared mysteriously in the sky. On the screen then appeared a long blue dragon. This shocked everyone for two reasons first there was freaking screen in the sky and also the fact there's a blue dragon. But mainly because of the screen. The dragon then began to say "I am alonzomon. You are gathered here because some of you could be special. The only way we can discover who is by a tournament. Good luck". The screen then disappeared and tall digimon appeared. This digimon was like a cyborg with human and robot parts. The digimon introduced itself as andromon and announced it would be the referee. He announced the first match ups.


	2. Let's fight

Chapter 2  The first match ups were announced they were jake and the delinquent kai. Kai was rude child. He had no respect for teachers or students And like to think he was ard. Kai's partner digimon goblimon reflected this. When jake noticed he was a bit surprised mainly due to the fact that he would have to wreck his ass. He was taken to the battle ground were he would face kai. The andromon then announced that when a digimon is defeated they would return to their Tamers digivice. And with that andromon started the fight. Coronomon was the first to attack as he ran up to goblimon shouting "gattling punch!". Two fierce punches hit goblimon in the face sent him backwards. Goblimon shocked from the attack tried to hit coronomon but was countered with another hit from coronomon. While in goblimon smashed coronomon with his club. He then ran up to coronomon and beated him. Again. Again. Coronomon was unable to move due to constantly being. With desperation jake checked his digimodify card deck looking for something useful. As he frantically searched the deck he found one strange looking card. He looked at and said "it's worth a try". He then swiped the card and said "digimodify! Heartbound digivolution activate!" as he said this a beam of bursted from him hitting coronamon, coronamon was then surrounded in a ball of light. Inside the coronamon body bent over as he started to stand on his arms and legs. His fire pads started to appear on his legs and forehead, his mane grew rapidly. The ball then burst and firamon emerged. He let out a roar and charged with his special technique flame dive. The impact instantly caused goblimon data to break up causing him to return to kai's digivice. Firamon let out a roar of celebration before transforming back into coronamon. "great job coronamon" jake praised. "yeah I know I'm great" coronamon replied cockily. After the battle made their way to check on Daniels and solarmons match only to find the battle being finished by a clockmon. "is that...? " jake questioned in wondered. "yeah it is" Daniel replied "who he could do that". "well it was easy to guess considering clockmon is part of solarmon evolution line" jake responded. Their conversation continued with the gloating of solarmon until andromon appeared. "will you please follow me" he asked and they followed reluctantly. He escorted them to a black car. The car drove for an hour until they arrived in some building that looked like it jumped out of a sci-fi movie. "Welcome we are glad to meat you" a voice said from in front of them.   To be continued...


	3. The meeting

Chapter 3

"Welcome we are glad to meat you" a voice said from in front of them. They stood there standing at the gigantic dragon floating in front of them. "I am alonzomon and the world needs your help" the dragon said. "OK so your saying that us four are the Worlds only hope because that doesn't sound believable" coronamon answered. "don't worry you are not the only ones" alonzomon replied. After he said that a car identical to the ones that jake, coronamon, Daniel and solarmon were in pulled up letting out four other kids and their digimon partners. "Let me introduce you all" alonzomon said. "over here we jake and his partner coronamon along Daniel and his partner solarmon" after introducing them he moved onto the newcomers. "and here we have isaac along with partner demidevimon, Aaron along with his partner kumamon, William along his partner dorumon and Ali with her partner lunamon". William, Isaac and Aaron along with their parents went other to talk to jake and Daniel. "so we're all together then" jake said. "except you know" Daniel joked. "her?" coronamon questioned. "jakes love interest more like" Daniel. "shut up!" jake shouted at him. Coronamon laughed at jakes reaction until set eyes upon Ali's partner lunamon he was struck with love. He instantly ran up to her and said "hey babe want to make some digieggs". Her reaction to this was slapping him in the face and calling him a pervert. After that he returned to jakes side utterly embarrassed. Alonzomons explanation went and explained the location is where they will report for mission. After this they all returned to respected homes. Jake decided after the long day to go sleep and so did coronamon.   
What will happen next find out next chapter.


	4. Return to school

Chapter 4

As jake woke he felt arched around him. He looked to find it was coronamons arm. He moved it off him and got ready for school. About half an hour later to find jake was nowhere to be seen. He decided to check down stairs. When he arrived in the living room he saw jake packing his bag. "your not going to leave me behind are you?" coronamon questioned pathetically. "of course not I was just letting you sleep in" jake answered kindly. "well wake me up when you wake up ok" pleaded. "fine" jake responded. After a while coronamon got back in the digivice so jakes mum could take him. As soon as jake was walking away from the car coronamon got out of the digivice. "so..." coronamon said "... What lessons do you have?". Jake replied well I need to head to form first". Once form was over jake headed to his first lesson English. The lesson is of no significance so we will continue. After after jake finished his second lesson science he had break so he went to find Daniel and isaac. They were in their usual hangout place a random wall was in a quiet part of the school. "hi" they said to jake and he greeted them back. Then from distance a hoard of students appeared shouting "there they are". The three and their nearby friends turned to look at them. Their digimon started shooting projectiles at them. Coronamon, solarmon and demidevimon blocked the attack. Three of the crowds digimon got ready to attack them and the battle began. This continued for 20 minutes until break ended. After this their digimon were so tired they went in their respective digivices. "well that was eventful" Daniel said. "Before this they were lv5, now their lv10" jake replied. After this they went to lessons. And of course again at lunch they were attacked again. After the constant onslaught their partners were lv17. After the eventful day school finished and they made their way home. On the way home coronamon noticed Ali and her partner lunamon. Coronamon decided to dash up to lunamon. When she saw him she greeted him with a "hi". "lunamon I'm sorry how I acted yesterday, I was a total perv can you forgive me?" coronamon asked. Lunamon replied "sure" and gave him a kiss on the cheek and went back to Ali. And they continued onwards. "I saw you talking to Ali, what you say?" coronamon questioned. "do I really have to tell you?" jake answered. "please" coronamon replied. "Fine" jake said "she I asked me on a date". "what! When!" Coronamon replied startled. "it's on Saturday at 4pm" jake responded. Coronamon sat think what if I can use this to go out with lunamon. This stayed in his mind until he went to sleep.   
What could coronamon do? Find in the next chapter!


	5. The date?

Chapter 5

Jake and his friends had been assaulted for the rest of the week until the Saturday. Coronamon was lv23 and tired of fighting. "so where are you going to meet her?" coronamon questioned. "I'm going to meet Ali in town" Jake answered. Coronamon let out a sigh. He had been confronted with this answer multiple times and was desperate to know were jake was going. "well at least can you give me a hint were in town your going?" coronamon asked. Jake responded with a simple "no" causing coronamon to storm off. After many hours coronamon had returned to jake's digivice and Jake left to meet Ali. They had arranged to meet at the town high street. The street was full of old buildings which have been well kept. The pavement was raised above the road with flower beds between the road and the pavement. Jake saw Ali sitting on one of the benches by a flower bed and went to greet her. As he approached her she looked at him and said "hi". Jake greeted her and Sat down on bench next. "so what should we talk about?" jake asked. "well I've heard you know about digimon" Ali stated "how about you tell me about lunamon?". To this jake responded "well lunamon is a data type of the dark element, She is rookie level and her special technique is demi dart, the rest your going to have to tell me". "well she also knows hydro blast and crushing darkness" Ali responded. They continued in their exchange of words until their digivice's started beeping. The message said "important update head to mysterious machine in Queens walk. "Well I guess we should there" jake said and grabbing their partners they head for their location  
What is this machine what will do?   
Find out in the next chapter.


	6. Tamer union

Chapter 6

As jake, Ali, lunamon and coronamon ran people stared at group with look of what the hell is wrong with you. This was due to the fact that Ali and coronamon were running with ease while jake and lunamon looked like they were dying inside. When they finally made it to Queens Walk they were confronted with a machine big enough for two people to stand on. There were steps lead to a purple glowing square surface. "OK, coronamon you test it" jake commanded and before coronamon could object he pushed him onto the device. When he landed on the device a voice played saying "both tamer and digimon are required when using digigate" . The fact the machine had attracted a crowd now the voice increased it. Not wanting to attract more attention jake stood next coronamon on the digigate and was teleported. When they arrived at their location jake and coronamon were confronted by a sci-fi styled plaza. Below the platform they stood was a circuit board like void. Taking in the surroundings they walked forward to have Ali and lunamon appear behind them. "what is this place?" Ali questioned. "I'm not sure..." jake replied. As they approached a lard round centre lunamon said "hey coronamon, look! It's us!". As everyone looked down they noticed a mosaic depicting lunamon and coronamon standing with a shodowy figure behind them. "wow" jake managed to let out. There silence was broken with the arrival of Daniel, Isaac, Aaron and William. When they all were standing on the mosaic alonzomon emerged from the void below. "Welcome, your are here to be briefed on the tamer uniom" alonzomon stated. As he briefed everyone on the working of the tamer union. When he finished he introduced a man in a smart suit. "this is agent M he will be in charge of overseeing your work not assigned by me" he explained. "thank you, I hope you will work well in your quests for the union" M continued from alonzomon. "your are all free to leave" alonzomon announced. Following this everyone left to continue their day.


	7. Down time

Chapter 7

7After the date jake went home and lied on his bed. "so f%@#ing good" coronamon commented. Jake ignoring the swearing decided to check his digivice. "hey what are you doing?" coronamon questioned. "well I'm checking the features of the digivice" jake replied. "OK... Wait what!" coronamon returned flabbergasted. "why are you so surprised?" jake returned with a question. "because I didn't the digivice had extra features!" coronamon returned. "well it appears to have messaging, a camera, digimon status and settings" answered. After this coronamon had no more to say due to the utter shock he in a lied on jakes bed. "hey it's only 5 o'clock why don't we watch a film?" jake Inquired politely. Following this coronamon got up and examined the rack of dvds. "how about transformers?" coronamon asked. "which one?" jake returned with a question. "live action" coronamon answered. "f%@#ing way are we watching bayformers!" jake snapped back. "fine how about you pick one" coronamon returned. "easy, Lilo and Stitch" jake answered. Coronamon looked through the rack for the film and gave to jake. Jake then continued to put the dvd in the dvd player and they continued to spend the afternoon watching it. The next day jake decided to go check his messages when he found coronamon looking at his phone. "what are doing?" jake questioned. "looking at your messages with Ali" coronamon responded. "OK...what!" jake responded flabbergasted by the fact coronamon was eavesdropping on his messages. Before coronamon could look at the phone again he yanked it from his hand. "hey!" coronamon yelled. Jake ignored this continuing with his getting ready for the day. When he went to get some breakfast coronamon was behind him. "what are you doing?" jake asked. "Isn't it obvious" coronamon replied "I'm hungry". Jake taking this into account put two slices of bread in the toaster. After the bread had been toasted he gave a slice to coronamon and they ate. After the jake had got ready a news update appeared saying "tamer quests now available" and jake read throw it. "I guess we could check" jake thought to himself.  
To be continued


	8. First quest

Chapter 8

  
As jake left he put on a grey hoodie picked up his keys. He had decided to check the new quest system. It didn't take him long to get from his home to the centre of town. When he arrived he headed to Queen Walk where the telerporter he found earlier was. He and coronamon stepped onto the the telerporter and were transported to the Tamer union. When they arrived they were faced with an assortment of digimon and Tamers meeting and accepting quests. Jake decided to check out the quest terminal. When he checked out the quest one caught his attention.  
Stingmon's challenge:  
Required lv:20  
Teams:not permitted  
Jake decided to accept the quest and it appeared in the quest list on his digivice. It stated "meet stingmon in east battle field" and provided directions. When he arrived in front of him was standing a stingmon. "so your the kid who accepted my challenge?" the humanoid insect inquired. "yes" jake responded. After this stingmon moved into position and coronamon moved to his. A announcer then said "start" and stingmon charged at coronamon with the blade on his arm ready. When stingmon went for the blow coronamon dodge but was hit by another blow from the insect. This sent coronamon flying across the arena. While in mid-air hr recovered and sent a holy bolt at stingmon staggering him so coronamon could go in with gattling punch. Jake feeling like he was there noticed the screen showing their hp. He saw that coronamon was on half health but was reassured when he realised stingmon was to. He was then shocked when coronamon's dropped to a quarter as he was struck by stingmon. To try to find a come back he searched his modify cards and found what he was looking for. "Where is it? Here!" he mumbled. When he found what he was looking for check and exclaimed "digimodify! Heart bound digivolution activate!". Coronamon was consumed by a ball of light and digivoled into firamon. During that moment it occurred to jake that coronamons health had fully restored during the digivolution. Stingmon charged head on to attack but was met with firamons fire dive wiltering down its health to zero. This causes Stingmon to hunch down weakened. Firamon reverted back to coronamon and along with jake approach Stingmon. "are you OK?" jake questioned worried. "ha! I haven't had a battle that good in ages! Go collect your reward!" stingmom replied cheerfully. When jake returned to the quest terminal he was shocked to discover that he had earned a reward of 1000 tamer points. It also stated that he was 4000 points away from qualifying for bronze rank. Deciding the day was event full enough he headed home.

Stay tuned because next we'll be seeing what Daniel is doing so see you next time.


End file.
